


8th Grade Science

by Dancingspeedster



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fuck 8th grade, Mean!Patty, Patty got fired from being a detective, Teacher!Patty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:18:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10056440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingspeedster/pseuds/Dancingspeedster
Summary: I might delete this story.  It has been undecided.





	

Dawn and Don ran as fast as they could without looking back. They-

Wait,I'm going too fast aren't I. Let's go back in time for a second.

Dawn and Don were bored out of their minds. They sighed at the same time. 

This period,Science Class.

Their Reasons to hate Science Class:They already have a dad who knows EVERYTHING ABOUT SCIENCE!

Not saying that it isn't good to learn more and expand your knowledge but this topic was one of the first things Barry taught Dawn and Don.

The Elements of The Periodic Table.

They needed some adventure. So what better way to spark up some adventure than to start a chemical fire.

Wrong.

So now we are back to the present.

They ran as fast as they could,still hilding back from using their speedster powers. 

But before they could reach the exit,they heard an announcement over the loudspeaker.

"Don and Dawn Allen to the office please." Said the principal.

They were dead.

They prayed for a mieacle that they would magically be lifted out of the school but bo such thing happened.

Miss.Spivot or better know as the devil amongst the middle schoolers,was a bitch.

Some say she lost the love of her life.

Another says is evil.

Either way,the duo was stuck with her.

Patty's dress cut to the middle of her shin. She had a blazer on and looked very sharp. She had big black rimmed glasses that looked similar to Felicity's. She stared at the children in front of her.

"WHY DID YOU THINK YOU COULD START A CHEMICAL FIRE IN MY SCHOOL." She yelled,her voice shrill. She particularly hated the twins themselves for some reason.

She dragged them by the ears amd forced them into chairs. 

She went back to internet stalking Barry Allen.

 

After a few hours,Barry arrived with baby Jojo in tow. 

Patty's blue eyes doubled in size. She shut down her laptop and put on a fake smile.

"Barry Allen. How long has it been." She said strained,maybe because of the fact that her crazy obsession with Barry was almost exposed by the man himself.

Barry awkwardly laughed. "Yup,too long. How have you been Patty." He said 

Dawn and Dawn looked as if they were doing a spit-take if they gad water. "You know her!!!" They said in unison.

Barry raised an eyebrow.

Patty fumed.

"I told you children to shut up!! One more word and-." She covered her plump lips with her hands. She turned to see Barry looking at her with an impatient look on his face.

Suddenly,a stunning woman with long black hair and dark skin made her way into the office. Patty slumped in her chair. "Iris.West." She muttered.

Iris took JoJo and sat in an uncomfortable chair next to Barry.

Patty put out her hand for Iris to shake,only to be rejected and returned with a raised eyebrow.

"Patty,long time no see. I see you've ditched the detective thing." Iris said in a snarky tone.

Patty smiled tightly.

"It turns out Sleeping with the Boss' husband is not a good idea. It got me fired." Patty tried to joke. The only laughter she received was choked and muffled snickers from Dawn and Don.

Patty couldn't take it anymore.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU CHOSE ME BARRY. IRIS ISN'T PRETTY! I'M PRETTY!!" She screamed.

Barry narrowed his eyes.

He took Iris's hand and grabbed his kids,stomping out of her office with anger.

She walked out of her office only ti see a crowd of eavesdropping children around it.

She yelled.

"MOVE YOU BRATS!!"

And that was the day Patty Spivot was fired.

Point 1-Allen's  
Point 0-Spivot


End file.
